


Rocking green since ‘72

by CaitlynPotter101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 3 male, 4 female, Arrange Marriage, F/M, Inter house relationship, Lily Evans is everyone’s bro, M/M, Multi, OC characters, Reader and regulus are besties, Remus and Sirius are adorable, The oc’s DONT count readers big ass family, but adorable, but stops and falls for reader, for now, james is obvious, james likes lily at the start, reader doesnt, reader is a slytherin, regulus likes reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynPotter101/pseuds/CaitlynPotter101
Summary: Y/n OBrien comes from an old Irish pureblood family. Being apart of the 28 , her family are very stricked.Her father being close to the blacks made an arrangement with them that would change the readers life for good and she thought she was okay with these arrangements until she met the wild haired gryffindor her future husbands brother was mates with**guys I have only wrote one fanfic before so sorry I do something wrong , I’m just trying my best like the rest of you’s**
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, Regulus black/Reader (onesided), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The pristine house of the OBrein

Reader POV

The day like anyother day was filled with the screams of your mother ordering the house elf’s around like they where slaves. In their own way they are , you thought. Even thought everyone said they liked it this way you didn’t believe it.

With a pop , your own house elf your mother assigned to you, daisy started to get you out of bed  
“I know miss , I know but daisy will get in trouble miss and you’re father scares me so miss . Oh I shouldn’t have said that , punish me miss “ the elf looked as if she was short of a panic attack.

“Calm down daisy I’m up see?”  
You hopped out of bed and made your way over to you’re wardrobe that only had fancy dresses and A few regular dresses. Being a pureblood and one who owns it, your father wanted all of his children to be dressed like royalty 24/7 .  
You slipped on one of the few regular dresses , you didn’t want to look like a princess when you where only going to a train.  
You smile as you look into the mirror, hanging from your wall, you where going to hogwarts.

You let out a small squeal before you ran into your bathroom to do your morning routine 

As you walked out of the room, you took your elf’s hand to pop you into the dining room where all the rest of your siblings also popped in. You had eight sibling in total, your father wanted to make sure the OBrien line lasts for a long time. He got unlucky as he only had three boys to spread the name and was left with 6 girls. At the start he didn’t know really what to do with you’s but found marrying you’s off to be the best idea. He was right in some cases , well one case. Your sister, Jackie, was married 7 years now to a man your father picked for her and she is in one of the best relationships ever. You can’t say the same about your other sister Sophie , who was basically a punching bag to her husband. Your big brother Eddie was married to a sly women who didn’t get along with you’re mother in the slightest, and for the past year kept her kids away from you’re family. Both you’re big sister and brother, Darren and Siobhan where disowned by you’re father . Your brother married a lovely witch named Makayla who was a muggleborn. Your mother still secretly brings you and your 2 younger sibling and 1 one oldest to see him. Siobhan didn’t even marry a wizard, she fell in love with muggle and he wasn’t even a nice one . He was sleazy and didn’t have a penny to his name. Your sister Summer was in the middle of getting courted by the man your father picked . To you he was alright but you felt like something was off about him, but you felt like that with all of the people your father picked for your siblings and you.  
There was something dark about all of them.  
The house elf’s started bringing in breakfast for the family , a different meal for nearly every person. You had a stack of pancakes with blueberries , bananas and strawberries on the side. You ate the whole thing knowing you wouldn’t get fed proper food till you get to hogwarts  
The dining table was quite as you all ate , until your father put down his news paper and looked to you and your older sister , not paying any attention to your younger siblings, terry and Maddie at all.  
“So”, he said. “ we have a sixth year and a first year off to hogwarts “  
“You better get into ravenclaw dear”, your mother said as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin

“Slytherin!” Your father all but roared out, “ we need more slytherins in this house”.  
You look down at your hands  
“Yes father” you spoke, failing to be confident.

Your family stopped talking about you and turned there attention to Summer, talking about her grades on the O.W.L.S . She got all O’s , which didn’t surprise you at all , she was studying even during Christmas holidays .

Your mother rose from the table and everyone followed in order . We all Knew we had to flow to get close to hogwarts. Unlike the English, we Irish had to take a longer time to flow. We always ended up going to the Black house and that’s exactly where we went today. You didn’t really like the Black house, it was dark and eerie. Your big sister laught at you as held your little brothers hand in fright.  
“You’re 11” she laughed “how can you be scared of a house “  
You let go of Terry’s hand and went into a line just as you always do when your mother and father talk to adults. Summer, who was beside you , leaned in to your ear and whispered  
“ you better get used to this place y/n/n , as your going to be lady black one day”  
You wanted to tell her shut up and that , that was not going to happen but you knew it would. Just like all your sisters, you where arranged to marry, arranged to marry Regulus Black . Your father wanted you to be with the eldest of the house but when he took one look at Sirius Black , your father new this boy wouldn’t be getting the title ‘Lord’ any day soon and his suspicions only started really to come into reality when last year Sirius became a Gryffindor.  
Just like your sibling and you , the two Black brothers where also in a line waiting for our parents to stop talking and to finally bring us to Kings Cross station. Sirius’ hair looked longer then it did last year when you sent your sister off, it was starting to go down to his shoulders. Regulus on the other hand looked proper as ever.  
He, Regulus, was facing you . He gave you a shy smile that you knew for a fact both Sirius and Summer caught. You gave him one back before you turned away from him, to embarrassed.  
It’s not like you don’t like Regulus, it’s just weird to look at a boy you knew one day you would be marrying, even tho you really wished you wouldn’t.  
Regulus Black was like a brother to you. You where raised together and where always friends and when you where 8 years old and your father was picking out a future husband for you, you hoped to the gods he didn’t pick Regulus Black. In the back of your mind you wanted it to be Sirius because you always liked his wild side and how he got into trouble all the time. You wanted to be like him, rebel all the time and laugh in the face of danger or in his case his mother, but you couldn’t make yourself do it.  
Sirius made his way over to you , his mother was glaring at him but didn’t say anything. That gave all of us the sign we could talk. Summer walked away to Terry and maddie, saying her goodbyes. Regulus being the good boy he was stayed in place. With a doppy smile that no pureblood child would be allowed to give Sirius said  
“How’s my favorite little cousin” he gave me a little hug and whispered “get into gryffindor so ye don’t have to marry me stupid brother”  
You pushed him away and gave him a stern look

“Can you not call me your cousin, it’s all ready weird having to marry into your family but to know we are cousins is just wrong Siri”  
He gave a laugh before messing up your neatly done hair.  
“All purebloods are related so just get used to it OBrien”  
Sirius started talking quietly to you about how I would love gryffindor and how I can hang out with him and his friends . You look over at regulus who was clenching his jaw, looking as Sirius let his arm go around your waiste. You knew this was just Sirius being his touchy self and didn’t understand why regulus was looking like that to the both of you  
“Don’t mind Reggie, he’s getting a bit protective of you lately. He’s been off his rockers the poor lad has been, he’s scared your gunna get into ravenclaw because” Sirius started to squeak up his voice , trying to imitate regulus  
“She’s sooooo smart and sooooo creative, she’s the best at poetry and so funny’s and blah blah blah blah blahhhh”  
You giggle at his antics. After you got threw you crush phase on Sirius you started to see him as a brother just like reg. You still looked up to him, even thought he’s only a year older then you.

Sirius walked over to Summer saying that he needs to annoy her before they separate into their different houses .  
Glancing at our parents regulus quietly came over to me  
“Hi”  
“Hi”  
He was your friend but when it was just the two of hanging out it was the most awkward thing ever  
“What house do you think you’ll get into” he asked  
“I don’t know, ravenclaw maybe” you didnt want to tell him you where hoping to every god above to put you into ravenclaw  
“Maybe you can be in...”  
he was cut off by the sound of his father telling all the kids to grab onto an adult so we can all apparite to platform 9 3/4 .  
You walk over to your mother and grabbed her arm and then your whole world went dizzy until you ungracfully land on the ground beside your mothers heels. Your trucks , that where in your fathers pocket and where packed the day before by daisy, where enlarged by your fathers wand.  
You look to the train you see almost every year with different eyes. This year is different because you are finally going to hogwarts. Summer walked away after giving both you mother and father a kiss on the cheek and went over to narcissa black and her Fiance . Unlike Narcissa ,Rachel’s Fiancé was not in hogwarts, he was a bit older then Rachel aNd was working high up in the Ministry.  
The first bell went off to get on the train and Sirius was off running off to a tall boy with shaggy sandy hair and scares on his face. Both of the boys hug and start talking rapidly.  
Your mother and father where lecturing you about what not to do at hogwarts but you where barely paying attention as your eyes landed onto a family of 3. Two adults who looked to be a big older then your parents and a boy messy wavy hair and glasses that suited his face splendidly. He looked to be the most handsomest person you have ever met. His face look neutral as he talked to his parents but he saw something that made his whole face light up into the brightest smile you have ever seen. He lefts his trunk with his parents who laughed in joy as their boy ran off. You turn to see what made him so happy and it was your cousin and his friends with the scares . The glasses wearing boy jumped on top of both the boys , who just laughed and hugged him.  
“Y/N Y/N !?” Your mother said  
“Oh sorry mother”  
She sighed before giving you a small smile and a hug  
“Have a good year”  
Your father gave you a nod as you started to walk towards the train, you heard regulus yell after you but you didn’t want to sit with him and that may sound rude but you find of just wanted to find you own friends so you rushed onto the train and went into the first compartment you saw empty

The door opened and you saw three people standing outside of it . Two girls and a boy stood at the door . A shy looking girl got pushed into the compartment  
“Hi , um can we sit here”


	2. When I’ll be posting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone stay safe and stay inside ;) !

Hey to everyone reading this , I know these chapters in books can get annoying but this is about when I’ll be posting so you know when to come back for more and I promise there will be more .

I’ll more then likely post once a week, maybe 2 times cuz this quarantine business is boring.

So if you want to keep reading this , come back on the 13th at around 6 in the afternoon (I’m going by my Irish time so like go on your alarm app and figure it out from where you are) and there will be the next chapter

I hope everyone is liking it so far and hope everyone is doing okay with covid 19


	3. Train ride and sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking this book so far . Say inside and stay safe

Awkwardness. That’s what you feel at this moment . Plain awkwardness. Being surrounded by people who seem to all ready know each other was just awkward. Even thought this was originally was your cart , you felt like you should just get up and leave and try and find regulus and hang out with him . These people just fit together and you felt like you where intruding. A dark skinned girl poked fun at the shy girl while a boy with dark hair was reading a book and occasionally putting in a sarcastic remark. 

They where in the cart with you for about 30 minutes and it seemed like they forgot you where even there , which you where used to. Having eight other siblings and around 12 nieces and nephews,it hard to catch someone’s attention for more then 5 minutes. You listened in on their bickering finding out how they ran away from the dark haired boys twin brother and how he was going to be “pissed”. 

Your mother always said you where observant and right she was as you already know what type of person each of them where

Dark haired book guy is quite but when he speaks everyone listens as it is always is something either interesting or dryly funny

Dark skinned girl is a clown and is bold with her words , she says things that you could definitely not say around your mother

And lastly the shy girl is a push over by nature and dark haired boy and dark skinned girl know that but don’t take advantage of which you admire, they try to get her to speak more

After around two hours of not doing anything but listening in on them ,you decided that you didn’t want to be that weird girl who didn’t say or do anything at the start of first year and opened up a book . Your sister Siobhan gave it to you the last time you saw her , two years ago. She saw it in a muggle bookstore and gave it to you.

“I have never heard of that book before”  
You flinched at the sound of the boys voice right beside you . He gave an apologetic smile for frightening you.  
“Sorry but I have never seen it before , is it muggle? Are you muggleborn?”  
Before you could say anything , the shy girl gave a little squeal , before going to sit beside you . All three of them where paying you full attention now , with dark skin girl in front of you and shy girl and dark haired boy on either side of you.  
“Ummm no , I’m pureblood”  
The shy girl which is not acting so shy now gave a groan , while the other two people in the cart just snorted at her.  
“Don’t mind El there, she’s also a pureblood . She never met a muggle or a muggleborn.” The dark skinned girl said as the dark haired boy joined in.  
“ not that she is prejudice of them or her family is , it’s just she hasn’t met them. My brother , Olivia“ he pointed to the dark skinned girl “and I are the closes she got to meeting one , where halfbloods. I’m steve by the way .  
“Im y/n!”  
Both you and Steve shook hands and the two girls held their hands for you to shake them after.  
“Its our first year going to hogwarts , is it yours?” Olivia asks  
“Yes it is actually”  
It went silent for a second as you where trying to say something to keep the talking going  
“Do you know which houses you want to go in”  
That definitely got them to talk. All three of them wanted to go into different houses , Olivia wanting to go into gryffindor, Ellie hufflepuff and Steve wanting slytherin. You told them how you wanted to go to ravenclaw like your mother. Olivia put in that we could stop all the houses hating each other by just being friends . We all laughed knowing that 4 first year were not going to cure years of hatred.

Time seemed to fly by, before you know it you where leaving your cart that was filled with sweet rappers (the trolly lady was at your cart for a good 10 minutes as the four of you wouldn’t stop fighting over who was going to pay, in the end your all did.) When you stepped out of the train , you where surrounded by a bunch of tall people, assumingely sixth or seventh years, but one tall person caught you eye straight away . He was heads over everyone and he was yelling something you couldn’t hear.  
“I think he said first years follow him” Olivia said  
All four of you’s pushed your way threw the older years and up to the giant man. He turned to you and asked  
“You’s firs’ years”  
“Uh ye”  
“Folla me”  
The man , who on the way told you’s to call him Hagrid, lead you to a lake filled with boats . He stared to yell over everyone that only four people where allowed in a boat at a time .  
As you where about to go into a boat with your new friends you felt a hand grab you and drag you away. You got in front of a boat on the other side of the lake and finally saw who was dragging you, it was regulus.  
“What the bloody hell is wrong with you Reggie?!”  
He started muttering under his breath as he lead you into a boat  
“Could you speak up”  
“I wanted to sit beside you on the train but you ran away from me and when I finally saw where you were , your cart was full” regulus busted out . The two other people on the boat kept glancing at the two of you , afraid that the two of you would start a fight on the boat.  
“I’m so sorry that I was trying to make friends of my own “ you yelled back at him. He turned his nose at you and you did the same , neither of you talked for the rest of the boat journey and the other two people where not saying anything either.  
Hagrid shouted to everyone to look up and your bad mood faded when you did. Hogwart in all its glory , was right in front of you. It finally settled in your mind that you where actually going to be getting go learn here, it was a dream come true.

The boat pulled up and you got up and left it , leaving regulus behind again. You started to search for your new friends but you couldn’t see them anywhere . A women with a tight bun took you from Hagrid and started to lead you to two big doors . She started to talk about all the house but you didn’t listen as you where still looking for your 3 dark haired friends.  
You saw olovia and went over to her , Ellie and Steve where with her and a boy who looked a little like steve but with lighter hair and glasses was with them too.  
The women opened the doors and lead us into a big hall.  
“ great hall , this is the great hall” Steve said as he started to walk beside you down the middle of the hall , in between the Ravenclaw and hufflepuff tables.  
“I read about it in the Hogwarts: A History book”  
The both of you started to whisper about the ceiling when everyone was told to stop talking and walking.  
The witch , who you think said her name was professor McGonagall, pulled out a hat that started to sing.  
All the first years where amazed but when you looked back at the rest of the hall , you could see people acting bored out of their minds , how could you get bored of a singing hat ? You didn’t know.

The students and teachers clapped as the hat finished the last line of his score. McGonagall started to name off people to get sorted. You didn’t listen to her until you heard people you knew  
“Beach, Olivia”  
“RAVENCLAW”  
“Black, regulus “  
“SLYTHERIN”  
He walked over to the snake table with a happy grin on his face and gave you a wink as he pasted. You guessed he forgot you little disagreement  
“Daim, Bill”  
Steveleaned over and whispered that he was his twin  
“RAVENCLAW”  
“Daim, Steve”  
The hat sat on his head for about five minutes and it looked as if steve was mentally fighting the hat by the look of his face.  
“SLYTHERIN”  
“Horence, Ellie ”  
McGonagall put the hat on Ellies head.  
“RAVENCLAW”  
Ellie ran over and joined Olivia at the Ravenclaw table, you hoped that you would be be able to go with them.

The sorting when by and after a while it was just you and a boy that was well to tall to be in first year  
“O’Dacy, Keith”  
“GRYFFINDOR”  
Dammit , you didn’t want to be last .  
“OBrein, y/n”  
You took in a deep breath before walking up to professor McGonagall. She gave you a small nod and placed the hat on your head.  
“‘Ah another OBrein’  
‘Um hello mr sorting hat sir uh my name is..’  
‘I know your name dear, I’m in your head’  
‘Oh’  
‘You are very creative my dear you’d do great in ravenclaw but I don’t think I should put you there’  
‘No please put me there’  
‘No no I think you should be placed somewhere else . Okay so you are very chivalrous but not that brave . You are loyal but only to the ones you need to be . You are a very determined person and have a lot of goals yes I think I know where to put you ....  
SLYTHERIN’”  
Just like everyone else , you got a polite clap but your new friends and regulus took it upon themselfs to be as loud as they could. You made you way over to the slytherin table and sat in the middle of Steve and regulus , who both saved you a seat.  
An old man , who said his same was Albus dumbledoor , started to say a speech , telling us where we are not allowed to go and just over all welcoming us . At the end he told us all to tuck in and with them words tons of food was on your table. You started to put on y/f/f on your plate as you, Steve and regulus talked.  
On the other side of the hall , at the gryffindor table , Sirius was yelling about how he wanted you in gryffindor and how ‘my favourite cousin shouldnt be hanging oround them slimy snakes remus , they will corrupt her.’ You silently laugh at the long haired boy.  
The handsome boy at the train station saw you looking in there direction and sent you a smile and a wave. Sirius saw this and stood up on gryffindor and started yelling louder  
“Y/N/N HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS”  
The sandy haired boy pulled him down and started scolding him. You and the handsome boy just looked at each other and quitely laughed.  
“Who you looking at?” You turn to regulus’ question stare.  
“ oh nothing , just looking at your brother make a fool of himself”  
Regulus just groaned as he sees his brother continue to embarrass himself before starting to eat his food.  
“Look ,y/n .Ellie Olivia and Bill are waving at us “ Steve said looking over at the Ravenclaw table.  
The both of you started waving back at the trio. You also saw your big sister sitting with her friends and waved at her too.

After your food a prefect led you down to the common room. He told you the password was Salazars Nose. You and the rest of the first years piled in and started to roam around , looking at the place they will live for the next seven years. 

Even thought you wanted to be in Ravenclaw you felt happy. You had 3 new friends and some allies aswell .  
The next seven years are gonna be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you  
> Sophie Howe: Ravenclaw  
> Kashindi Backary: Ravenclaw  
> Adam Duke: Ravenclaw  
> Regulus Black: Slytherin  
> Josh Duke: Slytherin  
> And you: Slytherin
> 
> Next chapter might be a time skip and have some new oc’s.


	4. 3rd year

*two years later*

“OBrien, Terrence”  
“RAVENCLAW”

“Dammit” you whisper to yourself . Steve, who was sitting beside you, snorted.  
You watched as your brother made his way over to the Ravenclaw table with a frown on your face. The tables filled out with food and you started to eat like a pig, starving after that long train ride

“Let me remind you that you now owe Phil 5 galleons for saying his brother wouldn’t get into slytherin and another 5 galleons for saying your brother would get into slytherin”

You gave Steve a dirty look before looking down the slytherin table to see Phil Adams talking to his little brothers , one of which was the little basterd that got you 5 galleons poorer. Phil looked up to meet your eye and gave you an ugly smirk.

“I hate him , I hate you , I hate his brother and I hate my brother” you said , letting your head bang onto the table  
“Well aren’t you happy” 

You looked up at Steve and pouted before hitting his face gently. 

You suddenly had a good idea.

“STEVE” you yelled , making everyone at the table look at you before looking away. They where to used to you acting like this all the time  
“Steve Steve Steve !!”  
“What, Y/n? Im right beside you. Could you not damage my eardrums”  
You ignored him and started to shake him.  
“Steve you know how you’re my best friend and are really smart”  
The boy blushed and tried to say something like ‘I’m not that smart I just read , you should try it” but you didn’t let him.  
“Could you go down there and try to convince Jr to not take my money cause mum said she will only give me 20 gallons a month and this year I really need the money cause we are going to hogsmeath”  
Steve put his hand over your mouth , stopping you from talking.  
“Do you want me to get killed. I don’t want to die by trying to help out with money problems with Phil Adams , the biggest bully in our fucking year Y/n”

“What did I hear about big bully’s”. You roll your eyes and knew who it was straight away . You and Steve turned around to look at the trio of black hair . 

It was regulus and his friends , Barty jr and Severus. You didn’t like regulus’ company at all. Both boys where just plain weird. Regulus’ brother 100% agrees with you, he and his friends always play pranks on the three of them. You would always pretend for regulus’ sake that you didn’t like the pranks but when you finally get away from the boy , you go ballistic.

“Is Phil starting to bully you y/n?” He doesn’t even try to say hi to Steve 

“No you idiot , I just made a bet and I lost”

“Y/n I told you to stop making bets you always lose them” he said with a gentle voice. You grumbled to yourself , ‘you didn’t ALWAYS lose’

Before you could reply the plates disappeared and dumbledoor announced that the prefects shall take everyone to their common rooms. You took that as an excuse to get away from the three black haired boys. With steve tailing behind you , the both of you went over to the Ravenclaw table . 

You gave your brother a quick hug before telling him to go follow his prefect.  
As you watched his walk away ,talking to a boy you didn’t know , someone jumped on your back.

“Ellie Horence if you don’t get off me now I’ll kill you”

“Okay sorry scary slytherin”

All your friends where around you again, just like on the train ride. All of them grew up a lot since you first met them , Ellie changed the most .

Gone was the shy girl you first met and came in instead was a loud bubbly child who cant sit still for more then 5 minutes.

“....did you hear what i said y/n?”  
You look up to see Olivia looking at you  
“ no, what did you say?”  
“Gryffindor common room is having a party tonight at 10”  
You suddenly remember the letter Sirius sent you last week telling you to come to a party on the first day back, it completely left your mind.  
“ oh ye I was invited”  
Steve gave you a look,  
“Your telling me , you a slytherin got invited into the lions den”  
You and steve usually never get invited to any of the other house’s party’s or anything like that. The two of you are dependent on Olivia to get invites as she is the only one in your group that is friends with pretty much everyone at Hogwarts .  
“Sirius invited me”  
That got a lot of ohhhhh’s out of your friends  
“ well are we going” Bill asked looking around at all of us . Everyone nodded except you . With a sudden burst of courage you yelled  
“HELL YE”  
All of you’s whooped your way to you respected common rooms to get ready.  
When you and Steve got to the common room both of you ran upstairs to get ready. All the other girls in your dorm where all in their pajamas. You ran to your trunk and started picking out a nice dress, dark green with a little sparkle. Your sister who gave it to you and said it matched your hair but you presume she got it for you because you’re in slytherin  
You put on the dress and a pair of pretty blank flats and got ready to leave the dorm , until.....  
“ where are you going?”  
You turn around to only see Courtney and her little gang . Her friends where nice when she was not their , you are even partners with Lana ,who stood on Courtney’s right, in potions.  
You never really liked Courtney , in your first year professor McGonagall told you to move away from steve because the both of you kept bickering like a married couple , as she liked to say . She told you to sit beside Courtney which you replied ‘no I will not, i don’t like her’ , it may not sound like a big deal but to a class of first years that was like cursing at at her.  
I got detention but I was allowed to sit beside steve so it’s was a win win.  
Wendy was also Oliviaa arch enemy, which is really dramatic but you wouldnt suspect differently from Liv  
“None of your business “ you said with confidence.  
She purses her lips as she crossed her dark arms and walked back over to her bed and picked up a muggle magazine, her gang followed suit .  
Finally you walked out of your dorm and went down stairs only to see regulus , Severus and barty playing exploding snaps , you cursed under you breathe.  
Over at the boys stairs , Steve stood still, not moving a muscle. The trio knew if Steve Daim was going somewhere y/n OBrien wouldn’t be far away.  
She pointed his wand at hisself then at you.  
“Silencing charm” he said with a smirk.  
You thanked the gods for that boys brain the quickly ran out of the common room. Both you and Steve started sneaking around the corridors , almost getting caught by mrs Norris. In the end you made it to gryffindor common room only to see olivia arguing with the fat lady

“Will you just let us in” she shouted at the the picture  
“Password” the fat lady said tiredly  
You walked pass an angry olivia and pushed Bill out of the way and knocked on the door . An older boy opened it to let us in . Olivia mouth was hanging open as the rest laughed at her. 

You all went into the common room to see it was packed , you couldn’t see anyone you knew until you saw the face of Remus John lupin , you yelled his name to get his attention and before you knew it the older boy was beside you , talking to you and your group and getting you all drinks , he said that he needs to be a good host as Sirius and James sure wouldn’t. 

Other then your little group , regulus and his friends and a few betting mates , the marauders , as they liked to call themselfs , where the only people you talked to in school. You became extremely close to Remus after you ended up in the same detention together.

Remus came back with a tray with some drinks on it and lead you guys to some free couches . All your friends partnered up and started talking to each other 

Olivia and Bill and Ellie and Steve .

While you just chatted with Remus.

“ why did you guys decide to throw this party anyways” you asked him.

Remus scratches at one of his many scars that you where scared to ask about.  
“Well the lads and I made something that we where proud of and we could celebrate over summer so we just threw a party today” he answered. What he said got you curious but you didn’t ask about it. You knew if Remus wanted to tell you something he would and when he doesn’t you just let him be.  
“ you look nice tonight” he said changing the subject  
“ thanks remi , ye don’t look to bad yourself” 

“What about me OBrien?” Said James Potter, who was standing in front of your little group, with Sirius and peter at his side .

“You look alright James just not as good as Remus here” James gasped and Remus blushed as the marauders and your group laughted. You see Ellie give Remus a look before blushing and turning away, you are going to have to ask her about that.

The 3 marauders squeezed onto the couch and all nine of laughed the night away. You started playing stupid party games around 12. Remus was in charge of what we play but really that just meant Sirius was in charge cause Remus couldnt say no to his suggestions, the two of them did get over ruled when Sirius asked to play seven minutes in heaven though.

You all settled on playing truth or dare. All the questions and dares where really stupid and childish , like how Bill dared Remus to lick James’ foot or when Ellie had to sing on the table . 

It was peter turn now and he asked James who straight away said dare  
“I dare you to....... ask Evans out” peter said pointing at a pretty red head . To your surprise James blushed and started to fidgeting.  
“That doesn’t count” Sirius scoffed.  
“ um how does that that not count “said Ellie looking confused. Remus understanding you guys didn’t understand what was happening , filled you in.  
“James has took a fancy to lily there and he’s been asking her out all summer via owl.”  
You feel a frown form on your face. You have always thought James was handsome , the second you saw him you knew that but after a month in Hogwarts you got over you little crush on the boy and found out how dorky he was but seeing him look at the pretty red head with admiration made you feel ill. 

James chugged back the drink he had in his hand and stood up  
“Im gonna do it”  
“Still doesn’t count”  
“Shut up pads”  
James walk over to lily . None of you could hear what they where saying but you all guessed it wasn’t going good as lily slapped James. He sadly walked back over to us and sat between remus’ legs , grabbing his hand making him pat his hair . Remus just went along with him and started to run his hand threw james’ messy hair.  
Even though you felt jealous of the fact James liked that girl , you felt bad for the boy.  
The party slowly ended and only the nine of you where left in the room . James was still moping and forcing Remus to pet his hair but the rest of you’s moved on from that .  
Steve, who was beside , yawned , stood up and then stretched . He reacted his hand out for you to grab it . You let him bring you up .  
“Wanna go back to slytherin house?” He asked leaning into you , clearly tired. You kinda wanted to stay , you and Sirius where catching up . The both of your family’s where trying to make the both of you stop hanging out with each other . You didnt want steve to walk back to your common room by himself so you nodded and said your byes to everyone. James looked a bit more sad that you where leaving , which made you a bit happy that you could do that.

You and Steve left gryffindor house and started sneaking around . You saw Filch sleeping against his broom at one stage. When you finally got back to your house the both of you where to tried to go upstairs and see your dormmates , so you just crashed on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping your liking this fanfic , keep coming back every Monday for more


	5. Hey guyssss!!

Hey everyone  
These chapters are going to be stopped but I have made a twitter account where I will post about this fic, future fics and Aaron Johnson who is my fancasting of James   
My name on Twitter is the same as it is on this (caitlynpotter101)   
Follow me and keep up to date on when I’ll post and if I post early or late

Everyone stay inside and quarantine and overall be safe 😚😁


	6. Chapter 6

Reader pov

The girls dorm room was a big mess. Dresses, skirts, jeans, tops, bras and knickers where all over the floor. Everyone was running around as you calmly got ready. It is a hogsmeath weekend, a Christmas one as well.

You loved hogsmeath but really the girls in your dorm where being too extra about it. Courtney was ordering around everyone. She tried to get you to do something for her but with one look she didn’t bother you again.

You, being fed up with all the nonsense, walked out of the dorm. At the end of stairs was regulus, with flowers in hand. ‘Godrick’ you thought to yourself, ‘this is gonna get awkward’

“Hey” Regulus said

“Hey” 

The two of you just looked at each other for a minute in complete silence.

“Wotcha y/n”

You turned around to see your best friend Steve. Unlike Regulus, Steve was just wearing a normal everyday outfit. Just a plain button up shirt and slacks.

You where wearing a pretty beije skirt with cream socks and a cream sweater topped off with black shoes and a black headband. You looked out of place around all the green and silver of your house mates.

“Hey Steve, what’s up.” You walked away from Regulus, who was still holding flowers in his hand, to Steve.

“I’m nervous about today dude”

Let’s go back a bit. Due to your brilliant match making skills you got all your friend to go on dates with each other. So you forced Steve to ask out Ellie who thankfully said yes. Not one of your friends where dateless for today’s hogsmeath trip, including you. Regulus has been asking you on a date all year and you have have ever excuse in the book. 

Now, after going blank with excuses, you where going on a date with him. You didn’t want to. You have been trying to like Regulus but you just can’t. At this point you would rather marry Steve. Wait no that would be gross, he’s like a brother to you.

“Steve look at me it’s going to be great”

“But y/n I actually really like Ellie, and I jus-“ 

“Steve” you cut him off “today is going to be great okay, you and El are going to have fun. Just act how you always act with her”

“Ye, you’re right” Steve grinned “it’s going to be great”

“Y/n!” You turn to see Regulus behind you. 

“Would it be alright if we could meet up at the three broomsticks at 1 and start our date then”

At this moment, you could have been the happiest girl in the world. You had to be casual tho, you can’t jump for joy when a boy postpones a date 

“Ye sure it’s fine regulus”

Regulus nods at Steve and walks away with Barty and Severus.

“Thank godrick” you said jumping around Steve.  
“I thought I was going to have to stay with him all day.” Steve just laughted at you and dragged you out of the common room.

On the way to the Ravenclaw common room you where given him a big pep talk. He was like your brother, you had to help him with this. Steve looked like he was gonna faint when we finally reached your destination.

“Nope nope nope” he tried to walk away but he was shorter then you, so you just grabbed the back of his collar and pushed him forward. “ y/n don’t make me do this, I can’t. This is to much, it’s to fast. We are to young”

“Shut it, it’s not like you are getting married”

“But what if-“

“Hey guys”

The Ravenclaw common room door opened and had your other three best friends standing behind it. You said hi with a wave. When you noticed that Steve hasn’t said anything, you turn and step on his foot. The idiot had a lovestruck grin on his face. He was looking straight to Ellie, who was wearing a lovely purple dress. “Purple is Steve’s favourite colour” you recall. 

“Sup bitches” Olivia yells as she put her dark arms around Steve and you. Steve finally snaps out of his daze and pushes Olivia’s arm off him. 

“Can you guys not always yell” bill huffed “you guys are so loud like godrick.”

“But you love us” you say cheekily.

“Come on guys” Ellie says standing in a super hero pose.”to the gryffindor common room.

*le time skip* 

“Knock to the door”

“No I did it last time”

“Then why don’t you do it”

“You know I don’t like to knock on portraits”

“It’s just a painting”

“TALKING PAINTI-“

“Shut up I’ll do it” Steve yells out threw all the commotion and knocks on the fat lady’s painting. 

Four boys topple out to the door arguing as always. They didn’t seem to remember why they opened the door, so you decided to kick the closes one to you, poor peter will probably wake up with a bruise tomorrow.

The boys finally look up to see us. They are stumbled up with sheepish grins on their faces.

“Ready to go?” Asks bill.

We all let out ye’s. 4 of the people who have dates starts to couple up.

Ellie and Steve 

Sirius and Olivia 

Bill and Remus 

“Wait!” Says peter running in. We all looked to each other trying to find out why he ran away. It became clear when he came out with a girl that peter was getting his date. It was Mary from forth year, Lily Evans best friend.

James straightened up when he saw her, he started looking threw the door, probably to find Evan you thought.

“Okay now are we ready?” Asks Sirius 

The couples all nod and start walking away, leaving you and James to walk after then while both being the seventh wheel.

This is gonna be great.


End file.
